Godzilla vs Cyira: Wrath of the Weather Goddess
by Kendell
Summary: Rewrite. A deepsea explosion awakens the kaiju Cyira, the weather goddess of a long forgotten culture from her slumber to bring her wrath on mankind and only Godzilla can stop the immense creature's path of destruction. Done at last!
1. The Storm Begins

Alright, this is my second attempt at this fic. This will be a short fic, probably only four chapters but it will be action packed, trust me. For starters, Cyira will appear right off the bat. This takes place in the same timeline as Godzilla vs. Destoryah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Storm Begins**

**Challenger Deep, 3 pm;**

The Challenger Deep, the deepest point on earth. The bottom of the Mariana Trench is a place humans now less about than distant galaxies. The UN submarine, named _Gojira _after a native name for the giant king of the monsters which ravaged Japan on a regular basis, was sent here to research. "Captain Michael, we've reached the bottom." reported the man in front of the sonar.

"Good, keep your eye on the sonar, after all there may be some kind of kaiju down here and I'd like to know its coming in time to prepare the torpedoes." replied the captain. _Like they'd do much to Godzilla._ he thought. Even though it was a research vessel, the _Gojira_ had weapons for that very reason, though nothing ever did anything against the king of the monster, not even the most advanced weapons known to man.

They continued along for a few hours, reporting several new species to the vessel that floated almost seven miles above. "Well people I'd say we can call it a day, prepare to head topside." he said.

Suddenly, the sonar started beeping rapidly. "Sir large object on sonar! Its coming quick!" reported the sonar man.

Michael went to the periscope and looked out. About 100 meters away was a creature resembling a 70 foot version of a great white, he knew what it was. "Megalodon, it looks like those scientists were right, its still alive done here." he said.

"Sir, its too close to avoid impact!"

"Brace for collision, flood torpedo tubes 1 and 2, prepare for counter attack!" They all braced for the impact. The Meg slammed its dorsal fin into the lower part of the sub's hull. Sparks flew from the computers and people were thrown from their stations. "Status report!"

"Two chambers flooded but the hull is holding." reported one of the men.

"Fire torpedoes!"

The sub turned to face the giant shark and fired its torpedoes. The Meg tired to avoid but the weapons collided and destroyed it in a cloud of blood and flesh. The canyon wall next to the creature collapsed. "Target destroyed sir!" reported the sonar man.

"Good, I wish we didn't have to but better it than us, report this to the surface." ordered Michael. A loud sound resembling a whale call mixed with some unearthly screech resonated through the hull. "What the heck was that?!"

"Sir, a large object just appeared on sonar! Sir its bigger than the Meg!"

Michael went back to the periscope and saw something startling. Before the sub was a massive whirlpool, at least the size of Godzilla. Within it was a glowing orb resembling an eye, more smaller glowing orbs in lines that look like long tendrils, some more that outlined a back and tail. Another screech was given off by the creature within the mass of twisting water. "It's a kaiju of some kind. Alert the surface then fire!" A few minutes later the sub fired two torpedoes. Two blue, liquid like tendrils came from the whirlpool and batted away the missiles. The eye orb turned bright red and a stream of red energy fired from it. "Evasive maneuvers!" order Michael. They managed to avoid the blast which collided with a canyon wall and blew it to bits. The creature in the whirl pool swung its arm and another smaller whirlpool spawned and engulfed the sub. The crew managed to stabilize but couldn't move. "Get us out of-" Michael was interrupted by the sonar indicating the kaiju was approaching rapidly. The crews last site was of two tusk-like objects tearing into the control room. Those who weren't killed instantly from the immense pressure increase drown or were killed moments later when the sub imploded.

The beast let out another roar and began to rise from the trench, still shrouded in its whirlpool. It rose rapidly, when it reach the surface, the whirlpool turned into a waterspout. The surface crew covered themselves to avoid the now immense storm. The creature noticed the small boat and let out a roar as it swung its arms downwards and lightning surged down from the sky, blowing the ship to bits. The monster let out an almost laughing roar as it spread its arms out as it rose into the storm, causing the waterspout to expand until it was a massive typhoon. The beast then turned in the direction of Japan and took its storm towards it.

* * *

Well there you go, the weather controling monster is on a collision course with Japan. Will see what happens there. 


	2. The Storm Goddess

Alright, thanks to those that reviewed! Now this chapter we see Cyira, her fighting style...for now, and her beating the tar out of the air force! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**The Storm Goddess**

**JSDF HQ, 6 pm;**

The assembled staff listened to the final transmission from the _Gojira_ to the surface ship. "Mayday, Mayday! The creature has trapped us in some kind of whirlpool!" said a frantic recorded voice. "Its approaching rapidly!" The next sound heard was a terrible tearing a metal, the creature's roar, then seconds later a massive explosion as the transmission ended.

"Moments after that transmission was sent to the research vessel on the surface, we received word that a massive water spout rose out of the sea, the monster within it. It then proceeded to destroy the ship and then satellites picked up this…" reported the commander Aso. The monitor in the room lit up to show the picture. A massive hurricane spread out over a missive area. "This typhoon, is the largest ever recorded, and also the most powerful, early measurements place it at a Category 7, needless to say we've never seen a storm this powerful."

"So you believe the kaiju generated this storm?" asked Miki, she was sitting across from the commander.

"Yes, not only that but we believe this beast is controlling it somehow." Aso rubbed his temples.

"But how do we stop this creature?" asked Major Kuroki.

The commander let out a sigh. "We don't know, the storm system is far to powerful for any ship to reach the eye wall. Even the Super X 3 can't fly in those winds and we've measured waves at least 50 meters high."

"So this creature and its hurricane are heading for Japan and there is nothing that can be done?" asked Yuki.

"I'm afraid the only thing in our arsenal that can hope to reach this monster is the Gotengo and its still in the test stage but if an alternative means of stopping it isn't found we may have no choice."

"What if we got some jets above the clouds and then they fly down into the eye where its calmer?" asked Kuroki.

"That might be an idea we can use, at the very least we'll be able to see what we're up against."

After the meeting Miki walked outside and set in the garden outside. "Where did this thing come from?" she asked out loud. Her earrings suddenly began glowing and vibrated slightly.

"The monster's name is Cyira." said twin voices from behind her.

Miki turned around to see the Cosmos standing on the bench beside her. "Hello, its nice to see you again. What did you say? Cyira?" she asked.

"Yes, that is the name of the terrible beast now approaching Japan." the Cosmos said, looking quite serious.

"Where did it come from?"

"She was the result of an early experiment by the race that lead to Battra's rampage. Their earlier attempt at controlling the earth's climate was a device in the upper regions of the earth's atmosphere. It exploded with great force and as a result mutated a life form native to that region."

"There are life forms in the earth's atmosphere?"

"The earth is full of life, high above the clouds exists a vast plane where all manner of life forms similar to those in the sea live. Most of which are quite peaceful."

Miki looked up, amazed anything could live that high up before reminding herself of what she'd spent a large part of her life tracking. "Alright so one of theses creature's was mutated?"

"Yes, it became a dreadful monster that soon descended to the earth. Being spawned from a device to control the weather, she too was able to control the forces of nature. Seeing the beast's great power, the civilization named the monster Cyira, after their weather goddess. For days the monster rampaged across the world, destroying anything that stood before her until finally Mothra was able to imprison the terrible being in the deepest trench in the world."

"Until the sub let her out."

The Cosmos nodded. "Yes, we wanted to come to you before the sub was even sent to stop such an occurrence from happening."

**Pacific Ocean, 7 pm;**

"This is Squad leader. We're preparing to enter the eye of the storm to engage the kaiju." said the leader.

"You are go for a combat run." reported the base.

"Wait, radar is picking something up!"

The beast emerged from the clouds in front of them. The lower half of her body was liquid blue and had two pointed legs, a long tail draped down behind her, ending in a mace like orb which opened to reveal an eye. Her arms were four long tentacles that resembled those of a squid, each with two short spikes on the end. Bioluminescent orbs ran in a line down her arms and head. Her head had a mouth with a top jaw filled with razor edged teeth, two long tusks extended from her jaw. The bottom jaw seemed to be made of a liquid that formed a solid shape and she had a single eye on her head. A massive dorsal fin-like horn extended from the top of her head with smaller ones going down her back. Cyira floated like a ghost above the clouds before emitting a massive roar. "Fire!" ordered the lead. The jets unleashed their massive fire power but before the missiles and rounds could make contact, blue energy rushed up Cyira's smaller dorsal fins and into the large one before a beam of blue energy fired from it. It hit the oncoming onslaught and froze them all solid. They struck her hide and shattered on impact. Cyira's tusks crackled with electricity, an orb forming between them. A bolt of lightning fired from the orb and despite their beast efforts, some of the jet's couldn't avoid in time. Cyira descended into the clouds. The remaining pilots looked around, wondering where the beast would strike next. The monster's dorsal fin emerged from the clouds, only to circle for a moment like a some monstrous shark before descending again. Suddenly Cyira burst from the clouds and crushed a jet in her mouth. She flew backwards before her eye glowed bright red. A beam of intense heat fired from her eye. It collided with another group of jets, melting them to slag within minutes. Cyira brought her arms up, causing lightning to surge upwards from the clouds and blew all but the leader's jet out of the sky. Cyira let out a laugh like roar as her body seem to become transparent, then faded from sight. The leader looked around, scared for his life. His family at home ran through his mind, he wondered if he'd ever get home to them. The storm goddess answered his question by reappearing right in front of him. From her back came two blue, liquid like tendrils. The rushed towards the jets and crushed it easily. Cyira let out a victorious roar and descended back into the eye of her storm.

**JSDF HQ, 7:15 pm;**

The Cosmos reported their massage to Aso. "So this Cyira was beaten by Mothra eons ago and has returned to destroy us all." he said, rubbing his temples. "Will Mothra help us?" she asked.

The Cosmos shook their head no. "She is still trying to destroy that meteor but something is coming to stop Cyira."

"What is that?" asked Miki.

"The Black Mothra."

**Ocean, 7:16pm;**

The water crackled with mana surged down from the heavens into the ocean where it struck the battered form of the deceased earth guardian. Soon the larval form of the mammoth insect burst forth from the ocean and swam towards his mother's tormentor.

* * *

Alright, I added a few characters from the 90s movies, bonus points to anyone that guesses which one each of their first appearences where from! Yes Battra is here! Please note, Cyira is a shape shifter, she has three forms, this is her stealth form. See you next time! 


	3. Realm of the Goddess

Alright, its time for a good dose of monster fights! Enjoy the battle!

**Realm of the Goddess**

**JSDF HQ, 7:30 pm;**

The group looked at the screen showing Battra and Cyira's projected paths. "They will meet at this point." said Kuroki, pointing to a point about 100 miles from Tokyo.

"Can Battra beat Cyira? She has complete control of her environment, she can do what we humans can't, bend nature to her will." said Aso.

Miki closed her eyes, thinking. Suddenly she saw the saurian shape of Godzilla walking across the seafloor. "Godzilla! He's moving." she said.

"You can see Godzilla again? I thought you could only see the location of the first Godzilla." said Yuki.

"Well I'm seeing him now. Switch to heat sensitive satellite photograph." said Miki. The screen switched to the heat sensitive view of the pacific ocean from the satellite. Miki easily pointed to Godzilla's location. He'd moved a good distance from his original resting place. 

"He's moved alright, where's he going?" asked Yuki.

"My guess, he's heading for Cyira." said Kuroki.

"Why would Godzilla go to fight Cyira?"

"Think about it, every time a new monster appeared, Godzilla always fought them. It's territorial, the entire earth is his domain."

"The kaiju can also sense when the earth is endanger, Cyira is disturbing weather patterns, she's disturbing all of earth's beings." said the Cosmos

"I just hope he realizes Battra is his ally. They both are going to battle Cyira." said Aso.

"Sir, shouldn't we consider deploying the Gotengo into the hurricane to fight Cyira as well? This is one of the most powerful beast we've ever seen." said Kuroki.

"I agree, we will deploy Gotengo with orders to help Godzilla and Battra defeat Cyira."

"Sir, we should evacuate all of our major cities on the southern coast, that way if Cyira manages to escape her attackers, at least we will avoid a high casualty rate."

"Agreed."

**Tokyo, 8 pm;**

"Attention, the kaiju named Cyira is heading this way, evacuate at once. Repeat, Cyira is heading this way, evacuate at once. The creature is generating a powerful Typhoon, head for the nearest storm shelter if possible." announced an automated voice. The expected result would be the city's people running panicked to the nearest shelter, which is what happened. Similar events occurred in all of Japan's coast side cities as Cyira's advance was broadcast.

**Ocean, 9 pm;**

Cyira slept high in the eye of her storm. Her tentacle arms wrapped around her chest and her head hanging over them, she dreamt of the chaos and destruction she had wrought in a bygone era. It mattered not to the evil being that the culture had declared her a deity, nor did it matter to her that they were extinct, wiped from the earth by the very creature that was plunging deep bellow the sea towards her seeking to do the same to her. All that mattered to Cyira was the devastation she was about to unleash upon mankind. She heard something strange that stirred her from her deep sleep. The roar of a jet engine and the echoing sounds of machinery roared through the relatively calm air in the eye of the storm. She slowly descended towards the seas below. She hovered across the eye from the strange machine that had been deployed to defeat her. The Gotengo looked like a space craft more than a submarine, its front ending in a drill and a jet engine powered it effortlessly through the air. Cyira let out a roar of fury that anything would dare defy her home within her storm's center. The Gotengo replied by firing its proton missiles from it topside. Cyira slammed her tail into the water, spawning a huge wave of water to surge upwards into the oncoming barrage. The missiles exploded on impact with the wall of water. The wave fell back down after serving to protect her. Cyira's eye glowed red and she fired her heat ray. The Gotengo swerved to the side and avoided the beam, at the same, its drill glowed yellow as it spun. The maser beam fired from the tip of the drill, aimed at Cyira. Cyira brought up another wave to block. The beam struck the wall of water, vaporizing it into steam. To the shock of the crew, there was nothing behind it. One of the crew men caught a glimpse of Cyira's dorsal fin cutting through the water's surface as the kaiju rocketed towards the Gotengo. Before the crew could react, Cyira erupted from the sea to their side and drove her tusks into the ship's hull. Electricity surged through her tusks. System's on the ship shorted out and power was lost. Cyira threw her head to the side, launching the crippled battleship aside. The crew was prevented from sinking only by emergency systems in the ship keeping it afloat. Cyira prepared to obliterate the defenseless craft with lighting bolts but a roar came from behind her.

Cyira turned to see Battra plunging through the surf towards her. Cyira roared in challenge. She looked over the creature and saw it was a more melee centered enemy than her previous ones. She put her arms out and roared. Her four arms combined into two thicker ones, her pointed legs pulled back in and were replaced by six thick tentacles like larger versions of her arms, a sickening crack occurred as her head snapped forwards and her back bent over and gave her a hunchback like appearance, atop of which was another chamber of blue liquid. Over all she had became larger, now a little larger than Godzilla would be. She let out a roar, Battra answering with one of his own. The two monster's charged one another and collided. Cyira wrapped her arms around Battra, jamming the spikes on them into whatever chinks in his armor she could find. Battra tried to gore Cyira with his tusks but found that piercing Cyira's skin caused a flow of freezing blood and the wound quickly closed. The two titans struggled their masses against one another until Cyira managed to drive Battra into the sea, dragging him down to the sea floor were she slammed him against the rocky floor. She got off him and started swimming around him. Battra gave chase but couldn't manage to catch up. He roared in rage that he was being out maneuvered underwater. He fired his jagged horn beam. Cyira quickly turned and fired her searing heat beam. The two beams collided and exploded. Cyira swam forwards and attempted to drive her tusks into Battra's throat but she was stopped when a beam of deadly radioactive heat surged between the two monsters, stopping Cyira in her tracks. She and Battra turned to see Godzilla marching along the seafloor towards them. Godzilla looked at Battra and roared. Battra roared back, both monsters nodded and looked at Cyira. 

Cyira roared in defiance as both kaiju fired their rays at her. She easily avoided with her agile swimming and fired her heat beam. It struck Battra in the chest and knocked the earth guardian back a good distance and seared his hide. Cyira swam around and slammed her mace-like tail into the side of Godzilla's head, knocking him to the ground. Battra swam through the water, aiming his horn to gore Cyira. Cyira swam upwards and fired her heat beam into Battra's back, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla got up and fired his atomic ray at Cyira but the nimble kaiju evaded and wrapped all her tentacles around Godzilla, digging her spikes into his skin. Godzilla roared and slashed at Cyira, digging into her skin and letting out her freezing blood into the water. Battra got up and fired his eye rays, hitting Cyira in the back. Cyira roared, from the liquid like chamber on her back extended four tendrils that stabbed into any chink in his armor they could find. Electricity flowed through them and into Battra's body. Battra roared in pain, Godzilla tried to fire his atomic ray but it got stuck in his throat before going back into his body, resulting in a nuclear pulse. Cyira was sent flying off Godzilla, her tendrils stabbed into Battra were pulled from the earth guardian. Cyira righted herself in the water and roared. Godzilla and Battra fired their beams at the same time. Cyira avoided by swimming up them came back down and slammed her tail into the ground. The earth began to shake and magma began erupting from the seafloor. Cyira swam up to the surface as the two kaiju on the sea floor were surrounded by a volcanic eruption. She looked back, Battra sank into the lava, he wasn't dead but he became trapped below the surface. Godzilla swam upwards towards Cyira, escaping the eruption. Cyira growled as her dorsal fins glowed blue and her freezing ray shot out, it struck Godzilla and froze the monster king solid and the water it touched. Cyira roared in victory and ascended back into the eye of her storm as she�reverted back to her stealth form before she�continued to advance on Tokyo.

* * *

Yeah, Cyira is really that powerful to defeat both Battra and Godzilla single hand...I mean claw...I mean tentacles...you know what I mean. Anyway, next time, we'll get round two of our battle and Tokyo being destroyed in the process! 


	4. To Defy a Goddess

Alright, sorry for the delay, been very busy. Today we have a fight in Tokyo and we have a suprise guest! Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**To Defy a Goddess**

**JSDF HQ, 3 am;**

Miki looked up at the Gotengo as its systems were repaired. "Cyira beat the Gotengo, Godzilla, and Battra?" she asked, bewildered.

Yuki rubbed his temples. "Yes, she did." he said, wondering what to do next.

"Cyira is heading for Tokyo even as we speak and it seems like nothing can be done." said Aso.

Kuroki ran up. "Sir, we've gotten new information on the creature." he reported

Soon they were looking at the screen which now displayed a picture of Cyira. "Well what do we know?"

"During the battle with Cyira, the Gotengo did a scan of the monster." said Kuroki. "We discovered theses sacks on her…" He pointed to the liquid blue parts on Cyira's body. "Are full of hydrogen. As far as we can tell, Cyira uses this hydrogen to fly and control her weight, as well as turn the skin on the sacks into tendrils."

"Can we use that to kill Cyira somehow?" asked Yuki.

Kuroki nodded. "Though the skin on it is very thick, if we break it, we can then ignite the hydrogen."

"That could work but how do we know Cyira will even flinch?" asked Aso.

"We don't know how fire effects the creature, it was never struck by Godzilla atomic ray." said Yuki.

"What if we used the Gotengo's drill? Then we could use its weapons to ignite it." said Kuroki.

"That might work, modifications are being made at the moment to protect the Gotengo from Cyira's electrical attacks, but there is still the matter of her other attacks." said Aso.

Miki put her hand to her head. "Godzilla's awake."

**Ocean, 3:15 am;**

Godzilla's form crackled with atomic furry and a nuclear pulse shot out in all directions, blasting the ice from the giant beast. He let out an enraged roar and began to swim after the storm goddess. Meanwhile, further away, the ocean was ablaze. A volcano bellow the water's surface was erupting and lava wasn't all that emerged. Battra broke the ocean surface, his form crackling with orange energy that soon engulfed his form and surged skywards. A massive burst of energy heralded Battra's metamorphosis. The imago insect screeched and flew towards Cyira's location.

**JSDF HQ, 3:20 am;**

Aso rubbed his temples as he looked at the projected paths of the trio of beasts, they'd collide in the middle of Tokyo. "Why is it always Tokyo?" he muttered.

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know but there isn't much we can do about it." he said. "Except send the Gotengo to help Godzilla and Battra. Who's the crew?"

"You three."

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean?" asked Kuroki, shocked.

"Why us?" asked Miki, more shocked that they chose her.

"Simple, Kuroki and Yuki have both led pretty much successful attacks on kaiju and you proved onboard Mechagodzilla that you are good at targeting kaiju weak points." said Aso, all his points valid.

"I'll take it the Gotengo's controls are similar to Superx3's and Moguera's?" asked Kuroki.

"Yes, very similar."

The Cosmos appeared before Miki. "Miki, please do this, Cyira must be defeated before she destroys everything." they said before vanishing.

Miki nodded. "I'll come but we're not using the Gotengo on Godzilla under any circumstances." she said.

"Of course, Godzilla is our ally here, we need him on our side." said Aso.

"Then its settled, lets go blast Cyira back to the atmosphere." said Yuki.

"I don't see us having much choice in the matter." said Kuroki.

"Good, we're modifying Gotengo as we speak to be less effected by Cyira's electrical attacks but if that doesn't work its up to the monsters." said Aso.

**Tokyo, midday;**

Cyira roared with an almost joy as she fired her attacks on the city. Even buildings built to be hurricane proof were torn apart by her typhoon. Those that still stood fell victim to her deadly powers. Her heat ray reduced structures to melted slag and glass, skyscrapers made brittle by her freeze beam shattered in the wind. The beast unleashed nature's fury on the metropolis. She transformed into her battle form and landed. She struck the earth with her tail, causing tremors that made buildings collapse. She roared, enjoying the destruction. Suddenly six missiles slammed into her back. She roared and turned around, firing her lightning beam.

From within the Gotengo, Yuki, Kuroki, and Miki watched the attack. "Engage drill." ordered Kuroki.

"Alright, hope this works!" said Yuki, activating the Gotengo's drill. Cyira's lightning bolt struck it and dispersed off it.

Cyira snarled in rage. She prepared to fire her heat ray but rays of purple energy struck her back. She roared in pain and snapped around, firing the beam. Battra rolled to the side to avoid the blast and fired his prism beams in the process. Cyira countered with her ice beam. The two beams collided causing particles of energized ice crystals to fill the air. Cyira roared in anger and flew up to Battra's level, reverting back to her stealth form. The two collided repeatedly in the skies above Tokyo, each clash sending sparks from both combatants. Battra fired his prism beams, Cyira flew to the side to avoid before launching forwards. Battra met Cyira and bit into her skin, Cyira drove her tentacle spikes into Battra's skin, bring a flow of yellow blood. Cyira knocked Battra back and fired her heat beam. A hole was burnt through Battra's wing and he was sent into a downward spiral. He hit the ground below and Cyira roared in victory but was interrupted by missiles striking her back. She dashed towards the Gotengo, shifting into her battle form again.

The Gotengo's proton cannon's fired, striking Cyira's sides. The weather beast roared in pain but kept going forwards. "Engage drill." said Kuroki. The drill started up and threatened to tear into Cyira's flesh. Cyira was forced to fly to the side to avoid. The Gotengo's missiles fired and Cyira batted them away with the tendrils from her back. She lunged forwards and drove her tusks into the side of the Gotengo. Electricity flowed down them into the ship.

"The new coating on the systems is working." said Yuki.

"I'll send out the feedback pulse." said Miki.

Electricity fed back into Cyira's tusks, causing her to roar in pain and retreat. She fired her heat ray into the side of the ship. Sparks flew from the control panels. "Status report!" yell Kuroki as the ship lost power and crashed to the ground.

"We've lost power, emergence power is keeping the light and cameras on but we still can't fight back." said Yuki.

"Can you get power back on?"

"I'll-."

"Godzilla." said Miki, not only sensing the monster king but hearing his foot steps reverberate through the ground and the Gotengo's hull.

Cyira prepares to bring lightning down on the Gotengo but is sent crashing to the ground by a beam of radioactive heat. She quickly gets up and turns to see Godzilla marching towards her. He let out a vengeful roar, Cyira replied with one of her own. The two beast stared at each other, rage burning in their eyes, each waiting for the other to make their move. Cyira attacked first, firing an electric blast from her tusks. Godzilla took the blast in the chest and staggered back before firing his atomic ray. Cyira avoided the blast and dashed forwards, striking Godzilla's head with her tentacle, discharging electricity with each blow. Godzilla counter attacked with his claws, releasing nuclear energy with each of his blows. The two kaiju kept on striking each other with their energy charged attacks. Godzilla bit down on Cyira's shoulder, sending more energy into her. Cyira roared and drove her tusks into Godzilla's shoulder, sending electricity into him. Both pulled back and swung around hitting each other in the head with their tails, sending both crashing to the ground. They soon rose and clashed again. Godzilla managed to get the leverage advantage and drive Cyira backwards across the battlefield. Both plunged through one of the few skyscrapers that still stood in the city, sending it falling on both of them. Cyira was sent flying out of the rubble by Godzilla's atomic ray. She went grinding across the ground but rose quickly. She fired her heat ray as Godzilla rose, striking him in the chest. Godzilla looked down at his wound, it was healing but the smell of burnt flesh came from the melted wound. Cyira rushed forwards and drove her tusks into the healing wound, sending hundreds of volts into his heart. Godzilla roared in pain and staggered before he finally hit the ground with a thud. Cyira let out a victorious roar

Miki watched the screen in shock. She couldn't believe Cyira won again. "How do we stop this thing?" she asked lowly.

"I don't know but I'm trying to get our systems back online." said Yuki. Suddenly, the lights began flickering. "I didn't do it."

_Don't worry Miki, help is coming_ said a soft girl's voice in Miki's mind.

"Did you hear that?" asked Miki, confused.

"No what?" asked Yuki.

"Look at that!" said Kuroki.

Cyira was looking at the sky as lights flickered high above. It wasn't lightning, it was something else. Cyira was confused even more as small glowing orbs began floating down from above. Even a beast as evil as her was mesmerized. The lights fell into the earth and disappeared. Cyira blinked, confused by what just happened. Suddenly the earth began to tremble. Cyira looked around, being startled by the strange occurrence. Parts of the earth split open and out came massive vines, some spear tipped but even stranger were others ending in Venus Flytrap like heads that emitted a wailing cry. Cyira jumped back to avoid some of them but the earth below her opened like a massive maw attempting to eat her. She hovered in the air to avoid going into the abyss but soon an even more frightening sight filled her vision, a mammoth crocodilian head burst for from the ground, attached to a plant-like beast humans called Biollante.

* * *

Yes! Biollante is here to fight Cyira! Anyone want to place bets? Anyway next up, a huge battle!


	5. The Goddess Falls

Alright, I planned on making this two chapters but I decided if I did, I'd never finish it. So here is the final battle of the fic, sorry if it seems rushed, I just really had trouble finishing this, Cyira is one of my favor OCs but she seems to be bad luck for me for some reason. Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**

**The Goddess Falls**

**Tokyo, 1:30 pm;**

Cyira looked on as Biollante pulled her huge body out of the earth's crust and emitted a wailing cry at the evil beast. Cyira roared back and prepared a lighting blast and fired it at Biollante however the beam had no effect.

"Biollante!" said Miki, surprised and happy the genetic chimera had arrived to protect humanity.

"Wait I thought that how fiasco with those future people and King Ghidorah made it so Biollante didn't exist." said Yuki.

"No, turns out they were supposed to do that anyway." said Kuroki. "They merged our universe with theirs' but other than that nothing else."

"Yuki get back to finishing the repairs." said Miki.

"Why didn't Cyira's electric blast effect Biollante?"

"She's grounded with her roots, the electricity passed right through her." said Yuki, going back to repairing the systems.

Biollante roared and sent her vines out at Cyira. Cyira dodged and fired her head beam. It burned Biollante's head but she quickly regenerated. She uprooted herself and charged forwards. Cyira ascended but not quick enough. Biollante's mouthed tendrils bit into Cyira's arms and gnawed on her, causing her to roar in pain. Cyira fired her ice beam, freezing the tendrils and letting her break free and fly upwards. She fired her heat ray into Biollante's mouth and caused the rose mutation to roar in pain. Biollante wrapped her tendrils around Cyira's mid section and swung her around and slammed her into one of the few remaining skyscrapers, collapsing it on her. Biollante turned to Godzilla's unconscious form. Energy crackled threw her body and into her mouth and she put her head next to Godzilla, infusing him with her own radiation. Godzilla's dorsal spines flashed blue and his eye snapped open. Godzilla stood up and looked at Biollante. He nodded to her and Biollante returned in kind. They turned as Cyira stood up. She looked at the two atomic mutations and roared defiantly. She began to transform again.

Her tendrils got thicker and grew two long spikes on their tips, her body grew to match. Her head became longer and gained razor sharp teeth. Her tail grew thick and the end grew into a sea serpent-like head which let out a hiss at the other monsters. From her shoulders two toothed mouths appeared. Her power form. Godzilla and Biollante roared in challenge at her. Cyira fired her heat beam into Godzilla's chest, knocking him back but the atomic saurian refused to fall. He returned fire with his atomic ray but Cyira's shoulders opened and out came two tornado like blasts that blocked Godzilla's ray. Biollante tendrils launched out and pierces Cyira's arm. Cyira roars in pain and pulls out the tendril and blasts it with her heat ray. Godzilla runs forwards despite being blasted with Cyira's lightning but just charged forwards. He slammed into Cyira and scratched him with his claws, charging his blows with energy. Cyira returned with electrically charged blows. She wrapped her tentacles around Godzilla and began shocking and choking him. Godzilla roared in pain but after a few minutes his spines flashed and a nuclear pulse went out and blasted Cyira back but failed to knock her down.

"I've never seen Godzilla's pulse do so little damage." said Kuroki.

"This new form of Cyira's is powerful but she doesn't seem very fast, she must of traded speed for power." said Miki.

"How's it coming with the repairs Yuki?"

"Working on it." said Yuki, still working.

Cyira was stunned by the nuclear pulse despite it not knocking her down. Biollante charged Cyira and tackled Cyira with her massive bulk, driving her backwards and threw a building. Biollante charged energy into her mouth and attempted to spit a stream of acidic sap onto Cyira but Cyira fired the tornados from her shoulders to blast it away. She fired her heat beam into Biollante's mouth, causing her to roar in pain and retreat. Cyira prepared to fire her ice beam but prism beams hit her back. Cyira looked back to see the still injured Battra fire more beams at her. Sparks flew from her chest as the beams connected. This distraction allowed Biollante to stab Cyira's back with the tendrils, puncturing one of her hydrogen cells. Cyira roared in pain. She turned to face Biollante but Battra reversed his evolution and turned back to his larva form and fell horn first into Cyira's punctured hydrogen cell, causing hydrogen to pour out. She roared in more pain.

"Got it!" said Yuri, finally finishing repairing the Gotengo.

"Alright lets power up the drill and get that last cell open." said Kuroki.

"Are we sure this will work?" asked Miki.

"She's go a point, isn't Cyira a goddess?" asked Yuri.

"The difference between gods and monsters is monsters can be killed." said Kuroki.

The Gotengo powered up and took off. It targeted Cyira, who was fighting Battra and waited for a chance to puncture her remaining cell. Cyira blasted Battra back and her tail bit Godzilla's arm and chewed on it. Godzilla roared in pain as it transmitted electricity into him but then began to absorb it. He fired a yellow tented beam and severed the tail. Cyira roared in pain and turned, firing her lightning beam from her tusked, however Godzilla just absorbed it. He saw the Gotengo and roared to Biollante who wrapped her tendrils around one of Cyira's arms while Godzilla grabbed the other one. Battra pushed on Cyira's back to stretch out her chest to expose it to the Gotengo.

"They're helping us?" asked Kuroki.

"I've said it before, Godzilla is smarter than we thought." said Yuri.

The Gotengo charged forwards and drove its drill into Cyira's chest cell, causing hydrogen to pour out. The Gotengo backed out and prepared its electric powered maser.

"Wait, fire it into Godzilla! He's been absorbing Cyira's electricity so lets give him more." said Miki.

"That idea is crazy! I like it." said Yuri.

"Sounds good to me." said Kuroki.

The Gotengo fire all its energy into Godzilla who, as Miki guessed, absorbed it all, the Gotengo ran out of power and hit the ground. Battra and Biollante stood back while Godzilla's spines lit up a yellowish red color. He then fired an electrical charged spiral ray into Cyira's hydrogen cells. Cyira roared in pain as her hydrogen ignited and then exploded. When the smoke cleared, Cyira's flesh rained down on the area. The three kaiju roared in victory. Biollante began to smoke and dissolved into spores that returned to space. Battra, his mission complete, dove into the water and let his life force fade from his battle wounds, returning to his mother.

Miki, Yuri, and Kuroki climbed out of the Gotengo. "They did it!" said Yuri, cheering.

"Hey we helped to." said Kuroki, he and Yuri recoiled when Godzilla began approaching.

"Relax, he's friendly to humans, he was born around humans and he took a liking to you Yuri when he was little." said Miki. Godzilla leaned down and sniffed her then seemed to gently nuzzle her. He looked to Yuri and licked him, knocking him down and covering him in saliva. Miki couldn't help but laugh as Godzilla returned to the sea.

"Why does this kind of thing always happen?" asked Yuri, trying to clean off the saliva.

"Because you lived with him and his dad." said Kuroki.

"And at least this Godzilla is friendly, we should all be glad about that." said Miki, watching Godzilla diving underwater.

* * *

Alright so this fic is finally done. Now I can move on to my new Godzilla series of fics. If you haven't checked out my The Return of Godzilla fic yet, please do!


End file.
